


Have It All

by Sujuseries (Mythicalseries)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: And a little tease, Canon Universe, Fluff, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, yehyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/pseuds/Sujuseries
Summary: On their last night before Hyukjae moves back to the dorm, he and Yesung wonder what it would be like to live together.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Have It All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsowon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/gifts).



> I know I'm a day late, but I hope you like it, Izzy :) Happy birthday! ~

Hyukjae had spent the past few days packing. As much as Yesung wished he could have helped, his schedules had kept him insanely busy, so he could only drop by late at night the day before the moving company came. 

Thankfully for Hyukjae, his family had lent him a hand, which at least made Yesung feel a little less guilty for not being there. So when he arrived at Hyukjae’s apartment that night, he wasn’t surprised to see that Sora and her mother were still there, finishing their dinner. Before he knew it, Yesung found himself enveloped in a tight hug from each of them, their smiles even warmer lately than than they had ever been.

He and Hyukjae hadn’t told them the truth about them yet. The only ones who had gotten an official confirmation had been the members, and only because Hyukjae had drunkenly kissed him at a party. After that, they just couldn’t hide it from them anymore. But although neither of them had slipped up in front of their families yet, it had become increasingly clear to both of them that they they already knew.

The two women excitedly offered Yesung some food, encouraging him to sit down with them. Sora basically dragged him to sit next to her, before telling her brother that she was only borrowing him for a little while. Yesung smiled fondly at his boyfriend across the table, who was chuckling embarrassedly with a flushed red face. Yet, he didn’t retort anything.

Still, much to the distress of Hyukjae’s mom, Yesung wasn’t really hungry so he didn’t eat much.

“Make sure he eats some more, okay?” She told her son before they left. “You have to take care of him.”

“He’s the older one!” Hyukjae whined. “He’s supposed to take care of me!”

Yesung smiled. “I always do.”

“I know you do, my dear”, said Hyukjae’s mom, giving him one last hug.

And although Hyukjae put on a fake outraged expression, Yesung knew he was happy to see how his family had fully and lovingly accepted him as part of his life.

Once they left however, it didn’t take them long to clean up a little and after putting one or two more things away, they simply decided to call it a day. After all, it had been a long day for both of them. 

Yesung was simply scrolling down his phone waiting for his boyfriend to come to bed, when he suddenly felt an exhausted Hyukjae slowly crawl over him, plopping down on top of him. 

Yesung smiled, chuckling when Hyukjae started nuzzling his nose against his neck. He stretched out his arm to put his phone on the bedside table, and then started rubbing the back of the younger’s neck calmingly.

“Are you tired?” He asked. Hyukjae simply hummed and nodded as a response. “Me too.”

So they stayed like that for a while. While he stared at the ceiling, thinking about all the things he had to do the next day, Hyukjae’s steady breathing on top of him served to calm him down. After a few minutes, he figured the younger must have fallen asleep since he’d been quiet and hadn’t moved an inch, so it startled him when Hyukjae’s voice suddenly broke the silence.

“What color would you paint the walls?”

Yesung wasn’t sure he understood the question. “What?”

“Imagine we were moving in…” He said almost as if he was in a trance. “What color would you paint the walls?”

Yesung chuckled. “Hyuk, you’re moving _out_.”

Hyukjae shifted in his arms, and although Yesung couldn't see him pout, he could practically hear it in his voice. “I know, I know", he whined. "But would it kill you to play along?”

Yesung sighed, stopping to think for a second. “I don’t know… Gray, I guess", he said, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “It would match your stuff.”

Hyukjae hummed. “It’d be _our_ stuff.”

Yesung frowned curiously at the tone of his comment. His boyfriend’s voice didn’t sound angry or upset, but it sounded like his mind was far away somewhere.

“Hyuk…” He said as he combed his fingers through the younger's hair. “Is something wrong?”

“No… no”, he sighed. “I was just wondering…”

“Wondering what?”

“What it would be like... coming home to you.”

Yesung smiled warmly, knowing how hard it must have been for Hyukjae to even admit that. Still, it wasn’t like they hadn’t talked about it before. Hyukjae had gone on and on about how bored he was of living alone, but as much as they would have liked to move in together, it would have all raised questions they were not ready to answer. So although he knew Hyukjae was definitely happy to be moving into the dorm with Kyuhyun, he also knew he wasn’t completely satisfied. And neither was him.

“Mmm…” He hummed, holding him tighter. “You know I’d love that.”

Hyukjae, however, made a little whiny sound as he nuzzled in closer against his chest. “But you’ve been so busy lately that you’d probably come home to me instead.”

Although Yesung smiled, the phrase made his chest hurt a little. “I’d love that too”, he said. He softly moved one of the younger’s strands of hair from his face and smiled at him warmly. 

As he stared down at him, Yesung could almost see the picture in his head.

He’d arrive at their apartment to see Hyukjae dozed off on the couch. He’d look at the kitchen to see the evidence of Hyukjae’s attempt at cooking, as well as the remaining delivery leftovers he would have eventually ordered. He’d smile to himself, leaving his stuff before approaching his boyfriend. He’d pat his hair slowly, waking him up with kisses until Hyukjae would stir awake. The younger would complain about him being late, but after getting one or two apologetic kisses, he would cling to his neck, refusing to let go.

But even in their present reality, Hyukjae already did that anyway. Despite not being a man of many words of affection, the younger’s arms were usually wrapped around him when they were alone. And as he now felt Hyukjae’s arms wrapped around his torso, Yesung figured that although they couldn’t have it all yet, he was still lucky to have this. To have him.

 _One day, Hyuk-ah_ , he promised him silently. _One day we’ll have it all._

He planted a kiss on top of his head, sighing contentedly. Suddenly, however, a thought popped into his head as he stared toward the door. “How are they gonna take the bed out tomorrow?” He asked. “Are they gonna take it apart?”

Hyukjae nodded, propping his head up on Yesung’s chest. “It’s our last night with it…”, he said cheekily.

And it seemed to make him happy when Yesung’s low chuckle reverberated down his body. “I thought you were keeping it.”

“I am”, he said. 

He marked his words by placing his lips atop his clavicule, before moving on to slowly kiss his way up Yesung’s neck. One kiss. Two. Another one below his ear. He kissed his cheek, his jaw and then stopped to stare down at him for a second. And as Yesung stared up at him, he couldn’t help but smile. _Maybe I already have it all_ , he thought, grabbing him by the nape to bring their lips together.

With their hectic lives in the spotlight, just the fact that he was able to have Hyukjae at all was a almost a miracle. And although out there in the world, they may not be able to be unapologetically themselves, Yesung figured he already had all he needed within those four walls. 

“I guess… it _is_ our last night here…” He said playing along.

Hyukjae’s eyes lit up as a devilish grin started to appear on his face. “I think this deserves a farewell party”, he said, this time kissing him with more intent. “Don’t you?”

Yesung chuckled. “I thought you said you were tired.”

“I’m never that tired.”

It was now Yesung who smiled wickedly, narrowing his eyes before grabbing Hyukjae and flipping their positions. Hyukjae laughed excitedly when his head hit the pillow and the older towered slightly over him. Yesung knew he liked it when he did that, but seeing that gummy smile was never any less rewarding.

 _Yeah_ , he thought. _I definitely have it all._

And as he lowered down to take the younger’s lips again, he promised he’d make sure Hyukjae felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter as [@sujuseries](https://twitter.com/sujuseries) and [@mari_ficseries](https://twitter.com/mari_ficseries), or on [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sujuseries) too if you're shy!


End file.
